Dracula's return
by clarinetgirl2427
Summary: sequel to Dracula 1931 and a somewhat cross with Brides of Dracula 1960. Drac's back and he's targeting Van Helsing and his wife.I have every intention to update this story as much as I can. This story is here to stay.
1. The Reunion

A tired Van Helsing enters his study for a few moments peace. Little does he know an old _friend _is waiting for a little conversion. He has obviously had little to no sleep in the past week. That pleases his unseen guest who is soon to let his presence be known. Van Helsing lowers himself into his desk chair and begins to drift into much needed rest. Out of nowhere, he hears an all too familiar voice say,"We meet again Van Helsing."

Van Helsing shoots awake and tries to keep calm."So it seems Count." He says in response to his opponent's greeting.

"You look well for a man in your situation."Dracula adds sarcastically.

"How did you manage to come into my home?"Van Helsing asks ignoring Dracula's comment and truly interested.

"Your nurse was kind enough to invite me in. I told her I was an old friend wishing to surprise you."

"That you did. I must know how you returned after I staked you through the heart and your daughter destroyed your body." Van Helsing remarks as he stands slowly and begins to run his hands through his desk drawer feeling for his cross without the Count knowing._**Where is that silly thing? Up stairs, around Marianne's neck. How could I be so forgetful? Now what do I do? He will not come after me directly, not just yet.**_

"It is something you could never hope to understand my dear doctor. So how is dear Marianne?"

"Not very well. I imagine you have something to do with that."

"I'm afraid I could not help myself. I took one look at the two of you and I knew she was the most logical choice. You see you care so deeply for her. You denied going to a medical conference in your own honor because it would keep you from home for far too long. I am a vengeful soul as you well know."

"You are half right there Count. You are vengeful, but you process no soul of your own."

"Be careful of your words Doctor, they may hold the key to your beloved's fate. There is far more to come Van Helsing."Dracula then leaves and Van Helsing is left alone with his thoughts.

_**I now know it is Dracula who is responsible but where does that truly get me. Marianne is still no better off. This time Dracula will see me coming, he has the advantage. I can not let him win. In God's name, and for Marianne's sake, he must be stop.**_

_...To be continued..._


	2. The Morning After

Van Helsing, still incredibly exhausted, now finds he can not sleep. Feeling lost and very useless standing around in his study, he walks upstairs as the sun begins to rise and yet another day begins. He stands in the doorway of his bedroom and watches as Marianne sleeps peacefully with the sun illuminating her beautiful red hair now highlighted with a bit of gray. She is still that angel he found unconcious on the side of a country road after meeting a vampire and his mother the night before. Abraham later kill Marianne's vampire admirer, Baron Meinster, and soon after they married. **_Please God, grant me the ability and strength to save her. Do not permit this foul demon to have one of your most precious and true children! Do not allow her to be the victem of vengence on me. Please God, help me save her from this monster's lips and the fate of a stake through the heart. Amen._** He prays silently without once taking his eyes off his sweet Marianne.

Marianne wakes and turns expecting to find Abraham laying beside her in bed, but instead find him still in the doorway. She smiles to him, but he knows she is unhappy he did not sleep once again. He should tell her, she needs to know, but, for now at least, he will tell her nothing of last night. She needs not the worry or the fear, and she will know soon enough. "Abraham."She calls to him softly, sweetly.

He is at her side quickly."Yes, my dear." He says as he leans over and kisses her gently, lovingly.

"Sit with me for awhile. Please." She requests with her french accent that has slightly faded from the years of living in the English countryside. He sits, and she sits up next to him and put her arms around his neck. "Why haven't you slept?"

"Too much worry I'm afraid, my dear. Once you are well again, I will sleep."

"You need sleep, it does me no good if you do not rest. How can I get well if I am consumed with worry for you?" She asks driving her point home.

He smiles his half smile of defeat and places his hand upon her elbow resting upon his shoulder. "You are right, and I know that but sleep does not come. It is very hard to sleep when sleep does not come."

"Then I shall say a prayer for you."

"And I will be very grateful."

"Stop worrying, I will be well soon. Once I am, you and I will go for an afternoon walk just like before."

"Yes, my dear." He replies hoping she is right in what she says.

"Whatelse yet troubles your mind?"

"Nothing, it is nothing. Just a visit from an old friend." He responses still trying to hide the truth from her for as long as possible.

"Who is this old friend?" She sees through his act and continues to push. Marianne needs to hear Abraham tell her everything from both of their sakes.

Abraham sighs knowing he is defeated. He takes her hands lovingly into his and begins with great hestiantion."I have spoken of... _him _before. The one from a few years ago, my trip to Carfax."

"Doctor Steward?"

"No, not Doctor Steward." He says gingerly, hoping she catches his meaning.

"Then who..." She stops knowing of who Abraham speaks and the true nature of his worry.

...to be continued...


	3. Abraham's Search

Abraham sits in his study once again since Marianne banished him from the bedroom until he got some rest. He truly did try to sleep but he could not stop thinking of Marianne and the monster who was causing her harm. So for awhile he paced and now even more exhausted, he sits and thinks. **_Curse my brain which holds me from sleep and curse Dracula who I know will haunt my dreams should I ever find sleep. Above all, curse me for not seeing the truth sooner. I know the signs of a vampires kiss yet somehow I am blind when my wife lies the victim. Blind for I did not wish to think it and have it be so, but it is so and now I must act before it is too late. I must find Dracula and end him once again. There are few places for him to hide and I must find them quickly before the sunsets once more. I have already wasted too much time trying to sleep. I shall sleep when Dracula is ash again and Marianne well again. Not before. I must hurry, there is not a moment to lose. _**As Abraham stands to start his search, his body finally gives into the need for sleep that his mind has denied it. He falls back into his chair and passes out.

He wakes about two hours later. **_Good the sun is still up, but more time has been lost. I must return before it goes down, no matter what I can not leave Marianne unprotected after dark. Dracula may come but his lips will never touch Marianne's neck again. _**Abraham pushes himself out the chair once more. Now he is rested and determine. Dracula beware. Abraham decides to start at the abandoned hospital behind his house. **_Dracula enjoys being somewhere close to his victims, it is the most likely place he would choose._** He finds no signs of Dracula, as he leaves he sees the sun has begun to set. He rushes home. He goes upstairs to be with Marianne only to find her gone and a note waiting for him. It reads:

Dear Abraham,

I am sorry, but don't fear for me. I will no longer be in pain. Please don't chase us, I do not wish to hurt you more than I already have. I love you. Goodbye Abraham, I will never stop missing you.

Love always,

Marianne

_**No, no. **_Tears form in Abraham's eyes but they do not fall. **_I will save Marianne, I swear to God I will save you even if it means my death. Even if it means I must drive a stake through your heart I will free you from this monsters grasp. He'll take you home to his castle and I will be there. Count Dracula will pay for his crimes against you._**


End file.
